


Love

by confessa



Series: Jonerys: Project Positivity [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Married Couple, Project Positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessa/pseuds/confessa
Summary: Daenerys and Jon share a sweet moment by the fireplace.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Positivity time!
> 
> (wrote this on the spot and am posting it, sorry for any errors!)

"I believe in you."

Daenerys looked up at those words and found herself staring into an unwavering set of grey eyes. 

"I believe in you," Jon repeated. "And if anything goes wrong, I am here with you."

She felt exhausted after hours of heated debates on how to deal with refugees in King's Landing. There was no easy answer. Try as she might to provide for them all, there was simply no resources to provide for them all. The decision was agonising. 

"Thank you, Jon," she whispered. She reached out her hand and he came to her swiftly. He knelt by her side. The flames from the hearth bathed his handsome face in alternating waves of shadow and warm light. "I'm sorry for being poor company this evening."

"Not poor at all," he murmured. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "You inspire me with how much you care for your people."

Daenerys sometimes marvelled at how lucky she was to have this man by her side. She tenderly stroked his curls. With a contented grunt, he laid his head on her lap. She giggled. 

"Are you a cat, my lord husband?"

"If only, my lady wife," he replied with mirth in his deep, Northern burr. "It would be the best life."

"Hm, I think I prefer as you are." Gently, she coaxed his face back up. "I would miss having such a fetching husband."

"Is that all I am to you? A pretty face?"

She laughed again, then broke into giggles as he began to lay kisses all over her face. There was no escape as he loomed over her in her armchair. 

"Stop! Stop!" she gasped out between laughs as his hands joined the foray to tickle her. It took a big shove before he finally relented, a mischievous and very satisfied grin on his face. 

_Gods, I love him. So very much. _

"I hate you," she said. 

He only answered with a loving, deep kiss. She had never felt so loved before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: This is much more in line with my usual writing style compared to the other Jonerys fics I have on-going. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
